


Secrets of the Bunker

by Book_Nook3133



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Nook3133/pseuds/Book_Nook3133
Summary: Destiel smut basically.





	Secrets of the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction/smut that I have written so hopefully someone can enjoy it. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and be kind. Thank you so much for ready and I hope you can enjoy.

The door slams behind Dean as he steps into the bunker with a bag of burgers in one hand and a six pack in the other. He walks down the stairs and places the items on the table. 

“Sammy! I’m back!” When no answer reveals itself, Dean shrugs it off and grabs a burger from the bag and begins to unwrap it. 

A sudden flapping noise fills the air just as Dean hums in delight from his bite of the delicious burger. Dean glances to the side as he continues munching. 

“How you been, Cas?” Half chewed burger flys out of his mouth as he speaks but they both ignored it. 

“Fine. Is Sam out?” His voice sounds rushed and impatient. 

“He’s sleeping. What’s wrong?” Worry flushes through Dean and he puts his burger down and turns to face the angel.

Just as he turns, Dean jumps in surprise as Castiel crashes their lips together. After a few seconds, he relaxes and leans into Cas, deepening the kiss. A small sound of delight escapes from Dean’s throat as Castiel straddles his lap. Reluctantly, Dean pulls away. 

 

“Cas. My room?” His lips brush the angel’s ear as he whispers. 

Eagerly, Castiel nods his head. Dean stands and Cas tightens his knees around his torso. The angel leaves a trail of kisses down Dean’s neck, sucking lightly at spots he knows sends his partner over the edge. Dean’s grip tightens on Castiel’s thigh and he pushes open his door. 

Just as it slams behind them, Dean connects their lips once again with a deep moan. He throws Cas onto the mattress earning a slight squeak from both Cas and the mattress. Dean tears open shirt and tosses it to the ground and moves himself between Castiel’s legs. 

As Dean leans down to kiss Cas, the angel pushes his hips against Dean’s. Groans add to the panting breaths and they slowly grind against each other. Cas trails his hand down Dean’s stomach and stops just above his belt. Teasingly, he trails all the way back up and tangles both of his hands in Dean’s hair, earning twice the amount of groans. 

Dean leaves Castiel’s mouth and trails down his neck until he reaches the edge of shirt. Eagerly, he rips open the shirt and continues his assault. Slowly, he glances up at his moaning lover with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He kisses just above the belt buckle before he rises and slowly starts to undo it. 

Castiel bucks his hips at the agonizingly slow pace his partner is taking. Dean chuckles at his partners urgency. He continues with the slow speed as he pulls down his pants along with his boxers revealing his erection. 

Dean licks his lips and slowly trails his fingertip down Castiel’s stomach. He softly grabs his angel’s throbbing member and slowly pumps his hand up and down. Castiel is a moaning mess underneath Dean as he continues his assault and speeds up slowly. 

Cas moans Dean’s name lowly under his panting breaths and his precum spreads onto his lovers hand. Dean suddenly rubs his tip and brings Cas to the brink of release. Dean releases his grip stopping Cas from cumming. Cas is so eager he reaches out finish himself off. Dean slams Castiel’s hands back against the mattress causing him to whimper.

“What about me?” Dean says lowly, leaning against Castiel’s ear and nipping lightly. 

Cas moans in response. Dean stands and pulls his pants and underwear down and throws them off of him and onto the floor. Cas sat up and stares at him with eyes full of lust and desire. Dean smirks and climbs back onto the bed. 

They connect their lips and Dean slowly puts his fingers into Cas earning a deep moan. He pumps them steadily and adds more until he was sure his partner was ready. He leans back and Cas gave a small nod of approval. 

Dean slowly pushes his member inside of Castiel filling the room with groans. Dean starts with a slow pace. Thrusting in and out almost teasingly slow so he won’t hurt his angel. When he knows Cas is fully adjusted and is practically begging Dean, he picks up pace. Thrusts are more rapid now as he grips Castiel’s hips and kisses him roughly. 

Castiel is close. Dean feels him tightening around him. Dean thrusts faster than ever. Castiel is unraveling beneath him. He is screaming out Dean’s name and pulling the sheets off of the corners of the mattress. Dean’s climax is extremely close as well. His thrusts turn wild sending them both into a frenzy. Castiel cums all over his chest and Dean pulled out and cums all over the sheets and Castiel’s thighs. Dean rolls onto the mattress next to Castiel’s sweating body and kisses his lips. 

“I love you.” Dean whispers as he pulled back from the kiss.

“I love you too!” Cas grins and pushes their lips together once more. 

“Wanna go again?” Dean smirks seductively.

“OH MY GOD PLEASE NO. YOU COULD BREAK DOWN THE WHOLE FUCKING BUNKER! GO TO A FUCKING HOTEL!” Sam heard everything through his noise canceling headphones with music turned up all the way. 

Dean chuckles as Cas’s cheeks flush a bright crimson. They spend the rest of the night talking about useless things and annoying Sam with their loud moans in between.


End file.
